In the area of propellant formulation it has been found that metal monofilaments, if added to an uncured solid propellant so as to provide directional orientation of the filaments, result in an increase in the burning rate, impulse, etc.
At the present time no effort prior to the present invention is known for formulating a propellant with oriented asymetric inorganic oxidizer filaments such as the ammonium perchlorate whiskers described in copending patent application Ser. No. 79,680, filed Oct. 9, 1970, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,577. Propellants containing the oriented oxidizer showed modified burning rates and enhanced toughness which were unexpected from oriented asymetric oxidizer filaments.